Lover's Day
by MikoNoNyte
Summary: It's Lover's Day & Irvine is seeking a gift for that special someone. A DSLNet challenge. One-shot


Lover's Day

By MikoNoNite

Irvine Kinneas removed his cowboy hat and scratched his head as he pondered the gifts in the gift store in Balamb.  He'd risen early to get his darling a gift but he was not finding what he thought was a good gift at the local mall.  With a sigh, he turned toward the train station with the idea of taking the train to Galbadia.  Deling City was renowned for their gift shops, importing exotic items from as far away as Esthar; some of the shops even boasted high priced locally made items for the girl of your dreams.  Well, Irvine thought, that was always a possibility, still ---

     He paid the 3000 gil for the trip to Deling, making sure he had enough to get the gift and get back to Balamb; no since getting stuck in Galbadia if he didn't have to! 

     The train was nearly empty at the mid morning, the early morning commuters having already caught their ride across the water.  Irvine had one car to himself so he sat and stared out the window into the bright February sky.  Pale blue with scudding clouds, he hoped it would stay clear for the rest of the day; wet leather just did not appeal to his sensibilities.  As time wore on, the gentle rocking of the train  sent him into  romantic sun-dreams  where he gently caressed his loved one with fingers glistening with aromatic oil.

     Irvine awoke as the train pulled into Deling City station.  He debarked and ran for the nearest bus stop as the bus was just pulling up. 

     There was a press of customers at all the shops along the Shopping Arcade, and Irvine was mentally kicking himself for putting off the Gift for Lover's Day.  He knew he should have gotten to a gift shop earlier, but he had just returned from a mission and hadn't wanted to waste time on training it so soon, but now he was regretting that decision.

     *Damn, all the best stuff will be gone!* he silently cursed as he pushed his way through the crowd toward the nearby shop.  *I was dreamin' about that really nice oil,* he thought, *an' I'd sure like to get some.*

     "'S'cuse me, pardon me, get the **#@, sorry, move will ya!" 

     Finally pushing his way through the door Irvine was free to check out the merchandise.  Glass cases were filled with shiny baubles, oils, instruments of pleasure and pain. 

     *Hummph, that might be a bit too much,* he thought, then he spotted the crystal bottle at the end of the counter, it's contents a clean, clear amber.  "Ahhhh," he sighed.  "Perfect."

     $5000 gil?!?  For that little bottle?" Irvine choked.

     "It's the finest oil in existence, culled from the Samhigan, filtered, purified and delicately scented," the shopkeeper enthused, showing the bottle, turning it to catch the light and sending flashes of rainbow into Irvine's eyes.

     "Samhigan?  Never heard of …"

     "Oh, they're very rare, very dangerous.  Takes six SeeDs to kill the things and a month to render the oil."

     Irvine watched as the amber liquid caught the light and refracted again and again, the play of light nearly hypnotizing in it's intensity.

     "I'll take it!"  

     The ride home was met with heavy traffic from the returning commuters, but Irvine didn't care.  He slumped down in his seat, the wrapped parcel sitting on his left knee as he mentally planned out the rest of the evening.  *Candle light, dinner, then --*

     The sun was setting in an explosion of reds and greys as it dipped down below the clouded horizon.  Irvine paused at the gate to Balamb Garden to watch the last remnants of the day, breathing in the freshening air from the ocean. It looked like rain would finally make its appearance tonight, but Irvine no longer worried; he was home.

     Quickly he ran to pick up the pre-arranged meal from the Cafeteria then scurried to his room, his coat flapping behind him in his haste.

     First the table needed to be cleared, then a candle set strategically at one corner with the food set out in the middle.  Then he quickly changed out of his jeans and shirt, hanging up the ubiquitous leather duster and combing out his auburn hair.  Finally he was ready.

     The dinner went as planned, quiet music played as the candle slowly burned down; the flickering light casting shadows and causing objects to glint with a magic all their own.  Finally Irvine opened the box and withdrew the gift bottle of oil, watching with smiling eyes as the candlelight sparkled off the glass.  He rose then, taking his love in hand, and slowly lying on the bed.  He opened the bottle and poured oil into his hand then, gently rubbed it in, up one side then down the other, massaging in leisurely fashion until he purred with pleasure at the sight.

     *Yup, worth every gil,* he thought, sighing.  *Best damned gun lubricant oil in the world,*

     Exeter lie beside him on the bed, glistening in the candlelight.


End file.
